Ol' Days
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: Marluxia recounts his past, he starts off where he first meets Vexen and some of what are to be his future friends. Rated M for future chapters. MarVex


Sooo it's another new story, this is well a very long chapter, but you know I hope you like it. Of course the characters belong to Disney, I could never own them ;~;

* * *

Hi, I'd like to say that over these past few years a lot of things have changed in my life, those truly bad times are a distant past, and well I see that I've changed, and my future looks a lot brighter than what it did a couple years ago. Geez I have terrible mannors, well my name is Marluxia Gaylor, and I live with my love... now let me see, I should probably go back to where this all started two years ago, when I was seventeen.

I sat alone on the cobbles in the daily drizzle, it was a weather that could make anyone annoyed really, I'd just walked out of my families life and was now left with nowhere to go and to make it better I had no job. It was very depressing especially in these times, no job meant really you were useless. My clothes were tattered and it felt like people were staring at me, a poor boy... no not boy, man. Sadly I won't have even called myself that either, but I knew that I had to find somewhere to work at least, I didn't want to spend the rest of my short life out on the cobbles cold and hungry, but also I didn't want to feel sorry for myself either.

It'd taken a bit of coaxing myself to get moving to look for a job. I was just walking around the road just hoping I'd find someone to ask for a job, although it was someone who'd found me, a young girl, three years younger than I. She was out on a mission to get food from the market and was having trouble trying to carry all of it, I can't remember who's fault it was now, but all I know it was just a matter of fate... I was too busy away in my own world thinking as I was walking and Kairi... the girl sent to the market was rushing back to her master's place and well... we just happened to collide.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so, so, so, sorry Sir." She stammered, having trouble picking up the dropped goods.

I rubbed my forehead and looked at her with a stunned gaze. "It's fine, here let me help you." I practically offered and started to pick up some of the goods, holding them in my arms as he scrambled up from the ground.

She looked at me, blinking a little and gestured for me to follow her back to her master's place.

A tall eyrie place, well I always thought it was. "Is this where you live?" I asked stupidly, my blue eyes taking in all the treasures, some I'd never seen or only ever dreamed of.

"O-Oh no, of course not, it's my Master's place, Arron Seton and his very intelligent son Vexen Raymond Seton, he is very proud of his son of course." The red head explained.

I nodded, my hair bouncing a little, I followed the girl down the corridor to the kitchen, placing the goods onto a counter and looked around the room in awe. "It's a really gorgeous house, I just wish I could live in a place like this one day." I said under my breath.

"Why can't you?" She pushed, and started to put the goods into the areas made for them.

I laughed and shook my head. "Because firstly I don't have a job, no-one would want a hopeless fail like myself to be honest... and I've got no home, just the clothes on my back." I said sourly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." The girl pushed on, wanting to know my name.

"Gaylor, Marluxia Gaylor, and yours?" I asked, not daring to sit down.

"Kairi... just Kairi... I don't even have a last name... I think I could try put it past the Master to see if he could use another servant." Kairi said quietly.

I felt myself nod. "I'm guessing you live here?" I asked, more or less I knew she did as when she was out on the roads it looked like she was lost and felt hopeless.

"I do, but we do get paid... it's not much but we also get a weekly ration of food... that's if we don't buy our own, just... just wait here and I'll go see if the Master want's another servant." Kairi stuttered.

I nodded and leaned against a counter as she left, I sighed inwardly and closed my eyes. i_If I did work here at least part of my dream would be true, but my parents would never be proud of me in this rate./i_ I never heard anyone enter the room, the only indication I got was when someone coughed, my eyes flickered open to see a very gorgeous but thin, yes thin man? Not much older than me staring at me in confusion and something else, I couldn't put my finger on it, pity?

"Excuse me, what are you doing in my kitchen?" He asked in a rather, what I noted prissy voice, wealthy is what first came to my mind.

"I just helped Kairi and I'm in need of a job and she is seeing if there is any available." I stated and bowed some, I knew from the air around this gorgeous mysterious man was that he would've been the son Kairi was talking about.

The blonde shook his head in disbelief, although it still looked like he was trying to figure something out. "What is your name?" He asked, although it didn't really sound like an order.

"Gaylor, Marluxia Gaylor... Sir." I repeated again for what felt like the umpteenth time and bowed.

I could feel his gaze on me, like is was piercing through my clothes. _iOh god, I really don't want him looking through my clothes... even if my torn top is as good as see through/i_ I thought and looked back up, he still held that gaze, strangely enough I felt myself asking. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The blonde snorted a little, grabbing an apple and left the kitchen without another word. I'd still say I find myself very much attracted to him, although finally now I could put my finger on it, he wasn't sure of my gender... and untypically I felt actually rather embarrassed.

Kairi had crept back into the kitchen without me noticing. "The Master said yes, seeing as you'll be the only male and be able to do quite a few of the jobs he had assigned for me and a few of the other maids to do, like brushing the horses and getting the carriage ready, chopping the wood, and starting the fire... and you'll be able to help me with a few jobs."

I'd jumped a bit when I first heard her speak, but I nodded. "I don't mind, it's better than having no home, I'm guessing very low pay?" I asked, only to receive a nod in reply.

Kairi coughed a little, catching my attention. "I'll show you the room that Master Arron has assigned for you, and as all us maids know you are to call him Master, as well as his son." The girl instructed.

I nodded, "Typical rules, but I can live, is there any kind of uniform thing I have to wear?" I felt myself utter without registering.

"No, that's one of the few things, we don't have a uniform... but you will be lucky if Master gives us some few meters of cloth to repair or make clothes for ourselves." Kairi replied, before leading me out of the kitchen and down a long hallway, then it opened up into a small lounge with a small fire and a few furnishings. "To your left is your room, this is the servants or maids lounge... " She trailed off.

I looked around the room, taking in everything around me and getting used to my new surroundings. "I'm guessing if we want firewood we have to do it ourselves?" I asked, then looked to my left to where the door to my new room, or home was.

"Yes, but we get a wheelbarrow full of it a night, so that's all really." She replied and looked up as a maid stepped out of her room.

The black haired girl blinked and seemed very startled, her blue eyes going rather large. "K-Kairi... wh-who's this?" She stuttered.

I sighed and looked at the girl. "I'm Marluxia, I'm the new whatever I am." I replied and walked over to where Kairi had said which was my room. I opened my door and stepped in, looking around the rather small room before shuffling over to sit down on my bed.

"Geez Xion, no need to be scared i_he/i_ is here to help as he helped me in the streets." Kairi reasoned.

"He's a guy?" Xion screeched, her blue eyes going wider.

I couldn't help but sigh at the loud conversation, I could hear every word. It was a reaction I was now used to, although it still hurt a bit. I moved to sit on the bed and stare at the ceiling, I did get the strange feeling the 'Master' would want to see me later.

"Look, he's nice and can help around the house here, please just calm down." Kairi said quietly, trying to get the hysterical Xion to calm down.

"Just wait until the rest hears about this, Kairi brings a lost soul back to the Master's house! What are they going to think!" The black haired girl yelled before fleeing, from what I could hear she didn't sound very pleased to have me around, let alone a male.

I had laid on my bed for what felt like years, although it was only a couple hours and I had finally decided on getting up and exploring the place the so called 'Master' and his son lived in, seeing as I would have to be doing choirs and odd jobs around the place I had a feeling it would be good to get to know my surroundings. I stumbled across two lounges, three guest bedrooms, the maid or servant bathrooms, the guest and Master's bathrooms and now I was in the grand library. There was a secret side to me which no-one knew about except myself, I had learned how to read and write and was rather good at it. I kept a journal to mark my progress and I also had a few books, but also my other secret was my fascination of plants and flowers, but also some of the things the scientist's were coming up with. It were those kind of things that sparked my imagination and made me hungry for the knowledge I couldn't get.

I walked through the tall shelves aimlessly, spying every kind of book that was possible, it was then I stopped to only realize that right before me was a book on flowers and where quite a few of them grew, I couldn't help but pluck it out from the self and look at the texts inside greedily, I was lusting over the new knowledge inside. My brain was drooling at the sight of the many new worlds that I was taking in with my eyes. The dim lighting didn't matter, all that mattered was the texts in front of me, I just wanted to memorize them word for word, which would be impossible without having the book for a few weeks to a month and I knew if I kept it for so long I knew that the owner of it would notice it was missing, most likely the Master's son... although then again I still hadn't met the Master yet, but I was still thinking the Master's son... Vexen. God his name just stayed in my memory, lapping at my knowledge and creating a permanent fixture in my mind. Sadly I sighed and put the book back and slowly managed to leave the library, even if I didn't want to leave I knew it would be for the best. I closed the large wooden door and stepped back out into the hallway only to have a scroll pressed into my hands by Kairi and she darted off.

I sighed and opened the scroll, my eyes peering over each word carefully so I wouldn't get lost in the messy writing and started off in the direction the scroll said to go. Now I knew, and I was a little scared that my 'new Master' wanted to see me so he could meet me. I suppose what made me scared is what he'd think of me and his reaction to what not only I looked like, making me wonder if he'd catch on straight away that I am a man.

It wasn't long before I stood outside the 'Master's' door and I knocked on the dark wooded door a few times and waited for an answer.

"Come in!" Arron yelled out from his paperwork, not bothering to look up.

I carefully opened the door and stepped in and shut it behind me, I kept close to the door but I faced the Master, I looked across at a rather tidy well kept man, dark green eyes... which Vexen must have inherited and long dark brown hair tied back in a neat tail, he looked the complete opposite to me. "You wished to see me, Master?" I heard myself ask.

Arron looked up, looking over me and he made sure I could feel it... which made it worse in some respects. "Yes, yes I did, I wanted to see what my new... it's not right using the term servant... but I suppose maid will have to do, I wanted to see what you looked like and if you have any work qualifications."

I felt his gaze linger on me and I looked down a little. "Well... I can do many choirs Master... qualifications... no, I'm sorry." I said quietly, hanging my head. I knew my love of books would get me nowhere, considering some of the stuff I took in from them, but I knew it wouldn't help the case at all.

The dark haired man nodded and rubbed his chin a little. "Thats fine, I was just rather curious is all, but seeing as you've done measly choirs this should be fairly easy for you... and I hope Kairi told you what you'll be doing."

I nodded in reply, feeling very unsure and uncertain of what I should say. I hoped the Master got the feeling I respected him highly, even if I didn't show it. I was grateful of having a roof over my head, a bit of food to eat and some, although a small pocket of money to spend each week, that's what I felt grateful for, although stumbling across the library, I knew I'd have to be careful going in there and working around it.

"Good, you can start your jobs in the morning, there's a list hung in the kitchen in the morning for what needs to be done, of course there are the basic's and then there's other things, like if family or friends are coming over or I need the horses to be ready, or I need you to train the horses... or something like that." Arron added.

"Yes Master, and thank-you for letting me have the small time off to get settled and used to my surroundings." I heard myself say, I looked around the room a little, noticing that there were books from the floor to the ceiling on high bookcases.

"Much welcome, and if you don't mind... I would like to get these papers finished." He stated, although I noticed he didn't put it in a mean way, almost like he was being polite to his maids and others that worked for him.

"Yes Master." I said quietly and bowed before turning and leaving him with his papers to do, seeing as I didn't want to be a pain on my first day, I was also silently hoping that he realized that I'm not a women, even though the shirt should be a dead give-way, but seeing his son looking confused made that seem not really possible.

I decided on exploring the whole house carefully, tracing my steps and memorizing everything as I needed to know where the rooms were and also I wanted to get back to the library later to do more exploring and sneaky reading. I felt like that was typical of me, then again it wasn't in every poor man's life they'd work in a place with loads of books up for reading, and in excellent condition. My mind was telling me that the library would be bigger than any of the bookstores I'd once browsed through, and it had a lot of books and could be the biggest library in the town, possibly city. Now I felt like I was getting ahead of myself and I should slow down, during all this thought I noticed I'd past the Master's bedroom and his bathroom, his son's bedroom and his son's bathroom. I was wondering if this house could get any bigger until I came to a door and opened it and it was the instant light from outside that'd hit my eyes and I looked around the yard and over towards the stables, taking in the wonderful sight until my eyes noticed the garden and all the bright colours that filled one garden, I felt amazed really, two things now that I was amazed of, the library and now the garden. Now I wished I could work in such a fine garden, caring for the fine specimens. But I knew that I could only watch them from afar and gaze upon their forever lasting beauty, it made me sound like I was thinking about Vexen... now I keeping thinking of that gorgeous beauty, it'd be to above him to go with a maid... well that's what I'll keep thinking and keep thinking and wishing from afar.

I'd had a rather relaxed day exploring the place I was staying in and now I was curled up on my bed just thinking the day over in my head, although I couldn't help but wonder what that gorgeous blonde beauty Vexen was doing, I had the feeling he was reading, or writing or something intelligent and I could see why the Master was proud of his son when I'd taken a look in Vexen's room and see all his achievements on the walls in frames from his tutors or the special smart schools he would've attended, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, never being able to go to any schools like that, but I knew his father had the money to send him there. My thoughts came to a tragic stop as I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Marluxia dinner is ready." Came Kairi's voice, it sounded small, although compared to me she was at any rate.

"Thanks Kairi." I replied and got up from my bed and it only took me a couple strides to be over at my door. "I'm guessing a small dinner?"

She nodded and started hurrying off to the kitchen, for god knows what I have no clue, I closed my door and followed after her at a rather quick pace, although I wasn't running, although it wasn't till I got to the kitchen to know why Kairi had rushed, the Master and his son were planning on eating dinner with us, as like welcoming me into their home, now I knew I'd happened to run into the right person really.

My thoughts were derailed once more when the Master said for me to sit next to his son, oh gods another secret, I'm turning gay... although I might have already known, no-one else knows, so the Master just thinks I'm a normal guy who had no job. I supposed they had anything coming, and the Master's son must be awfully straight.

Kairi passed everyone a plate and a glass of grape juice, except the Master had wine and we all started to dig into the feast, mainly the maids as they looked like they'd never seen food before, but I thought that they probably never had much time to eat and they never ate like the Master's, freely and choosing their food.

"To the new... maid, Marluxia." Arron said somewhat calmly, I nodded in a polite gesture at him and started to eat the lovely meal in front of me, it was hard not to have my mouth watering at the lovely smells and all the exotic food around me, freshly baked bread was a big weakness for me, as well as a few fruits.

I felt very content with supper and closed my eyes, listening to the light chatter around the table, although there was none what so ever from Vexen, _iVexen... what an angel he looked like, although with a very hard code to break to get to his heart./i_ But all the more better for someone like myself, I knew I had to get some supplies so I could start doing proper writing... I knew I would need something like a quill and a diary, and I could write down very special things in it... and notes from other books. I practically jumped when I heard Arron say my name.

"Sorry, Master I am just a little tired." I smiled weakly at him, hoping he'd believe it.

"I understand, it would've been a pretty long day for you I'm guessing." Arron replied, moving to stand up. "I am to retire to my quarters, if you need me for anything thats where I shall be." He stated, looking at everyone.

From those few moments the night had flew on pretty quickly, almost straight after his father Vexen left and I did too as I was actually quite tired and wanted to retire for the evening. Like I had said the evening did go quickly; once I was back in my room I felt at peace... although I did wish the Master's son would talk to me, seeing as I wouldn't getting a proper word in, I am pretty certain that he thought I was a women, although I do think his father is a tad confused but I had to admit dinner was nice. Xion seemed even more freaked out by me and didn't even look or speak to me, friendly right? Well at least Kairi tried although I'm not expecting much. "Mmm, at least I'm not living on the streets." I muttered to myself and looked up at the ceiling, I suppose I felt like drawing on the ceiling but of course I knew much better than to do so... but I couldn't help it if I wanted to write, my so called 'emotions' and I had the feeling if Master or Vexen found out I could write they'd be pretty shocked and I might lose my job due to it. At least I'm not expected to start working till the morning; which is good. I had closed my eyes that night and had fallen asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Heh new story and written in first person of course... I had fun writing this and I will when I write the future chapters :3


End file.
